


The Beginning

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [15]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	The Beginning

[He](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=42708846) stood out on the beach, his front claws in the water. The pestilence didn’t even tingle against his scales the way it had eaten away at his father’s. His carcass lay down the beach full of worms and pests, the yellow skin discolored and bloated, the scales bulging unnaturally. He didn’t even look. Daeorm hadn’t survived the trials of living on the edge of the Contagion, he wasn’t worth offering a burial. That was what he’d always been told. His siblings had never been buried, barely even mourned. They’d just been given over to the Wasteland to be brought back to the land.

He glanced over when his mother came to stand next to him. The water lapped against her claws but didn’t touch her skin. Her Arcane magic prevented even the air from touching her. “There’s nothing left here, is there?”

“There was hardly anything here to begin with,” [Heliconia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38389603) said, stoic, staring out to the Sea. “All there was was mad Daeorm.”

“So we should leave?” he ventured. The idea terrified and thrilled him. He’d never left this cove. He’d only been told stories by his mother despite his father’s scolding to not fill his head with rabble.

“We should.”

“Where would we go?”

Heliconia’s pink eyes gazed out to the horizon. “When I met your father he claimed I was his Charge,” that made his eyes widen. Daeorm had never spoken _well_ about a Guardian’s Charge, claiming it was a weakness. “I believed him and put my Search on hold to go with him. He wanted a family he said. Heh. What he wanted was a project,” she didn’t look away from the horizon.

“Do you think it was true?” he ventured.

“I think he wanted a young girl to convince it was true,” she said and he looked away. “Now that he’s gone I can go back on my Search.”

“Can I come?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know where I’m going,” Heliconia said.

“I don’t want to be left there, mama,” he said. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

She looked at him fondly and reached up, patting his wing blade. “You’re a good boy, despite your father’s best efforts,” she said proudly. He beamed at her. She looked back at the cave in the side of the cliff. “There’s nothing here. The sun will be up for a time yet. No time like now,” and Heliconia spread her wings. “Let’s Search,” and she jumped into the rising wind.


End file.
